


God complex

by SimonsPen



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Negan being a fallen angel, Rick being human, Will Add More Later, based on the tv show with comic elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonsPen/pseuds/SimonsPen
Summary: When Negan was expelled from heaven he has to deal with living amongst humanity as a normal man.2457 years later the apocalypse started and nearly nothing is left of his angel power. But it doesn't bother him, because he has, what's left of the world, on their knees.He's the puppet master and the others are his marionettes.That changes when he meets Rick and the Alexandrian. The brown haired leader with only one hand doesn't like to play.But he will... right?





	God complex

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> and here we go with my 3rd idea which doesn't mean I'll forget about the others. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it as much as the others. 
> 
> X

Negan always had troubles to understand humanity. The killing, the sorrow and the hunger, the mutual recrimination and the hate. And so much more.   
He never understood how humans could be so cruel to others. Also it made him angry to see how the creation of his father destroy themselves and the planet they live on.   
It also have their good sides. Sex, drugs and no, not fucking rock'n roll, but alcohol.   
Something he enjoyed too much over the past centuries after he fell, and which costed him more of his strength and power than he thought. Even when he doesn't regret a single fucking second.   
Maybe it's his father's anger for having too much joy amongst women and men and turning the punishment into something good.   
But the real fun started when the dead's starting to eat the living. Something changed in him, something changed his sight to what he despised years ago. 

The killing of humans doesn't bother him anymore. It's a necessary evil he has to do to protect what he had build.   
A civilization of survivors who are looking up to him like he'd be their god and kneel down whenever he enters the room.   
Also this has its shady sides.   
With every human he's killing his grace dies a little more and he's giving himself one or two years until it's gone and he becomes a normal human.   
Weak and vulnerable.   
Sometimes he wonders if he goes back to heaven when he dies or if he'll send to his oldest brother. Maybe and he hates thinking about the possibility, maybe he stops existing and nothing will be left of him than a shade of memories.   
Quickly he shakes his head to get rid off the dark thoughts and concentrates on the baseball bat in front of him.   
Lucille, named from the word 'lux', has a special meaning for him.   
Always had and always will be.   
Back in heaven there was this angel, her grace shone brighter than the others and every second of her existence she was surrounded by angels. Negan was one of them, bathing in the shine of her beauty and the light.   
And she chose him to be with her. Pure luck, because he wasn't nothing more than an ordinary soldier, one under millions of them.   
She saw something in him, what no one else and what she didn't see in others. 

They shared a deep bond of love and respect, something what made other angels jealous and so they forged out a plan.   
Even now, even after all these years he can smell it, can feel the hurt deep in his lost soul as they...  
Again he gets interrupted in his thoughts, but this time by Simon's knock on the door.   
Today, today is another day where he'll loose a little bit of himself to protect what is his and to gain more.   
Grinning he slams the door open and steps out, not knowing that the meeting with Rick Grimes will change everything. 

"Oh baby, we pissin' our pants yet?"


End file.
